Ce lien qui nous unit
by Alinela
Summary: Sasuke, un jeune adolescent voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'il se retrouve lié à un mystérieux vampire diablement séduisant et au combien irrésistible répondant au nom de Naruto. Narusasu


Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que le manga appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke, un jeune adolescent voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'il se retrouve « lié » à un mystérieux vampire diablement séduisant et au combien irrésistible répondant au nom de Naruto.

Pairing : Narusasu

Rating : M

Petite note : Je poste ce chapitre très tôt car le prologue était super court. Sinon ce sera 1 chapitre par semaine:)

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis très contente de vous faire partager cette histoire et le fait qu'elle vous plaise me rend vraiment heureuse:)

Réponses pour les reviews anonyme :

Narusasu-x3 : Salut ^^ Oui je sais c'était très court:/ Contente que le résumé te plaise et que tu es envie de connaître la suite ^^ Et merci pour ta review:)

Jene : Coucou:) Oh ta review m'a fait très plaisir:) Mais l'histoire ne sera pas à la première personne, c'était juste pour le prologue enfait. Tu aurais préféré ?:) Sinon je poster 1 fois par semaine, la c'est juste une exception car le prologue était trop court ! Merci pour ta review.

Alors enfait étant donné que le prologue était beaucoup trop court, j'ai décidé de le supprimer et de le mettre (complètement modifié) dans le premier chapitre. Voila ^^

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa était un adolescent de 17 ans avec une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Froid, hautain, et renfermé sur lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il était orphelin depuis ses 5 ans, et vivait avec son frère dans un petit appartement modeste, dont il ne pouvait pas se vanter. Ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie qui avait ravagé tout le quartier des Uchiwa. Le cadet des frères pensait parfois que si Itachi n'avait pas été là à ses cotés il ne serait sans doute plus en vie aujourd'hui.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Encore ce rêve qui revenait chaque nuits depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Quand est ce que tout cela aller cesser ? Toujours la même chose, du feu et encore du feu.

Entendant son réveil sonner, il se leva de son si confortable lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Sasuke regarda son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. De grosses cernes ornaient ses joues et sa bouille fatiguée et endormie lui faisait ressembler un petit enfant qu'on aurait envie de prendre dans ses bras. « Meme comme ça, je reste magnifique » se dit Sasuke un petit sourire hautain collé aux lèvre. Non l'Uchiwa n'était pas modeste. Loin de là.

Sasuke détestait prendre le bus. Les mauvaises odeurs, être coller à des personnes inconnues, se faire écraser par des gros lards...Mais malheureusement pour lui, il devait subir ça chaque matin. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se rendre au lycée en voiture comme la plupart de ses camarades. Itachi et lui ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'acheter une voiture avec le maigre salaire de celui-ci. Lorsque leurs parents moururent, ils se retrouvèrent sans rien,pas un sou. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient eu la chance de se faire adopter par Kakachi, un proche ami de leur père. Celui-ci s'était occupé d'eux comme si ils étaient ses propres enfants. Lorsque Itachi avait atteint sa maturité, il avait tout de suite été chercher un petit boulot afin d'acheter un appartement pour lui et son petit frère, ne voulant pas déranger Kakachi plus longtemps malgré que celui ci répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'est donc un an plus tard que les deux frères déménagèrent dans leur nouvel appartement. Kakachi avait aidé, payant la moitié de la somme,mais Itachi lui avait promit de tout lui rembourser dés qu'il aurait l'argent.

Aujourd'hui, les deux frères vivaient assez bien. Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils n'étaient pas dans le besoin non plus.

Une voie annonça l'arrêt auquel Sasuke devait descendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une fois dehors, il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard de 10 minutes. Tan pis. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute façon. Les profs étaient habitués. Sasuke n'avait jamais été un élève modèle, il était souvent en retard, répondait aux profs, fumait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement,et ne respectait pas le code vestimentaire imposé aux élèves. Celui-ci se composait pour les filles d'une petite jupe grise arrivant aux genoux, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pull bleu foncé. Quant aux garçons, c'était un pantalon tout aussi gris, une chemise blanche et un pull de même couleur que les filles. En un mot, hideux.

Sasuke venait la plupart du temps au lycée en jean et chemise (avec un pull lorsqu'il faisait froid) bien loin de l'uniforme. De toute façon un Uchiwa fait ce qu'il veut et n'obéît à personne. Mais ça,tout le monde le sait.

A 8h45, Sasuke arriva enfin devant l'établissement. Il passa l'entrée, puis la cour et continua calmement son avancée vers sa classe. Cela ne servait à rien de se presser, il se ferait quand même engueuler. Et puis il avait anglais avec Iruka-sensei. Celui ci était tellement gentil qu'il ne dirait rien comme d'habitude. Les élèves appréciaient beaucoup ce professeur, il les aidait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient en difficultés et ne laissait jamais personne de coté. Sasuke aussi l'aimait bien. Iruka était le seul professeur qu'il ne détestait pas. Celui-ci avait toujours été compréhensif à son égard et l'avait toujours soutenue devant le chef de l'établissement ainsi que les autre professeurs. C'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui qu'il marchait encore dans les couloirs miteux de ce lycée. Ouais. Sasuke lui devait beaucoup.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'Uchiwa ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était enfin arrivé devant la porte de sa classe. Il toqua doucement et attendit qu'on lui demande d'entré. Il n'était tout de même pas malpoli (non arriver en retard n'est pas être malpoli). Cela fait, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra le plus calmement possible.

-Sasuke ! J'arrive pas à y croire, tu sois encore en retard ! Tu ne pourrais pas arriver au moins une seule fois dans l'année à l'heure ? Lui dit sévèrement Iruka-sensei.

-Hn panne de réveil, Marmona Sasuke se dirigeant vers sa place.

Le jeune professeur soupira doucement et se retourna vers son tableau. C'était toujours comme ça. Chaque fois la même excuse. Une panne de réveil...Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucune imagination. Pas comme l'autre idiot d'élève,comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Kiba Inuzaka,qui lui avait sortit qu'il s'était fait attaquer par une horde de Zombies affamés et qu'il avait été obligé de tous les tuer pour la survie de l'humanité ou quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin d'compte la panne de réveil, c'était pas si mal que ça se dit Iruka. Chassant ses pensées de sa tête, il poursuivit son cour sans faire de remarque à son élève.

Qu'est ce que le cour pouvait passer lentement, se dit Sasuke. Il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il était entrain d'étudier. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas un élève modèle, ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bête. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il était très intelligent et les professeurs le surnommaient de génie. Tous ses contrôles étaient réussis. Tellement que certains pensaient même qu'il trichait. Un Uchiwa n'a pas besoin de tricher !

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna, il prit ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir, ne recopiant même pas ses devoirs. Il demandera à Suigetsu. Celui-ci était pour ainsi dire son seul ami. Il était bête, casse-pied, défois insupportable mais s'était son ami. Sortant de la salle, il vit Suigetsu qui était venu l'attendre pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il lui sauta directement dessus et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Hey mec comment ça va ? Lui demanda joyeusement Suigetsu.

Sasuke le repoussa violemment et bougonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe.

-Ça irait mieux si tu ne me sautais pas dessus comme ça chaque fois que l'on se voit ! Lui répondit Sasuke, une petite moue fatigué collée au visage.

-Toi tes de mauvaise humeur !

-Sans blague ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda inquiet Suigetsu

Sasuke s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de son ami. Il ne devait pas deverser sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, il ne lui avait rien fait après tout.

-Rien de spéciale...J'ai juste pas dormi de la nuit. Répondit gentiment Sasuke.

-Oh...Encore ce cauchemars ?

Suigetsu était au courant des insomnies de Sasuke. Lorsque son ami lui avait raconté qu'il revivait l'incendie qui avait tué sa famille la nuit, Suigetsu s'était dit que ça lui passerait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que non.

-Ouais..Toujours le même ! Répondit tristement Sasuke.

Il se sentait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Sasuke. Il se sentait inutile. Voir son ami souffrir, c'était comme ci c'était lui qui subissait ça.

Il avait l'impression que Sasuke se renfermait sur lui même au lieu de s'épanouir. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés i ans de cela, Sasuke était tellement renfermé sur lui même qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme. Depuis, Sasuke avait changeait. Il était plus ouvert (en tout cas avec lui). Suigetsu ne laisserait jamais son ami replonger dans ses malheurs comme autrefois. Non ! Il se le promettait.

-J'suis désolé mec ! J'aimerai vraiment t'aider m..

-Je sais ! Le coupa Sasuke.

Suigetsu regarda longuement Sasuke puis sourit. Il le tira par la manche de son pull et se remit à marcher. Ben quoi ? Il avait faim.

Sasuke rit un peu et se laissa traîner par son ami.

Arrivés à la cafétéria,les deux amis s'assirent à une table et entamèrent leur sandwich en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Tes au courant du nouveau ? Demanda soudainement Suigetsu,

-Hein ? Quel nouveau ?

-Il s'appelle Uzumaki à ce qu'il paraît. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en marchant dans les couloirs. Il est vachement baraqué !

-Ah ouais ? Répondit Sasuke pas très intéressé par ce nouvel élève.

-Ouais. Même moi qui suis pas gay je dois dire qu'il est vraiment pas mal ! Je suis sur qu'il te plairait.

-Peut être.

Sasuke était gay. Enfin bisexuel plutôt . Il s'était rendit compte de son attirance pour les garçon lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Il était tombé amoureux de Neji Hyuga, un mec de terminal. Enfin, amoureux est un grand mot. Il y avait eu une forte attirance entre les deux garçon. Au début, Sasuke pensait que c'était de l'amour. Il lui avait donc offert sa virginité. Il n'était qu'en seconde à cette époque. Après cette aventure, Sasuke n'avait plus jamais recouché avec d'autres gars. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur lui, Sasuke était un romantique. Le prochain mec avec qui il coucherai, il voulait être sûr de bien l'aimer et que ce soit réciproque. Avec Neji, ce n'était rien d'autre que de la baise. Il n'y avait eu aucune passion. Il avait aussi eu une aventure avec une fille. Karin. Ils étaient sorti ensemble pendant 4 mois. Pas une seule fois ils avaient couché ensemble.

Sasuke n'avait eu que deux histoires d'amours. Non pas qu'il n'attirait pas les gens,bien au contraire, les filles du lycée révaient toutes de sortir avec lui. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses yeux couleur encre...Il avait même un fan club. Sasuke mesurait 1m73, pas très grand pour son age mais pas minuscule non plus. Un torse parfaitement sculpté mais mince et une voix chaude et grave. Oui, Sasuke était très beau. Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.

-Mais si tu voyais son regard... Flippant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda curieusement Sasuke.

Suigetsu sourit. Il avait enfin réussit à attirer l'attention de son ami.

-Bah...jsais pas. Il dégage un truc trop bizarre. Il a un regard animal.

Sasuke haussa les les épaules. Il le verrait bien un jour ou l'autre .

-Hey Sasuke regarde ! C'est lui ! Dit Suigetsu en donnant un coup à Sasuke.

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda par la direction que lui montrait le garçon.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette de L'Uzumaki, Sasuke eut soudain peur d'avoir une érection monumental. Ce mec était pas humain. C'était possible d'être beau ? Il avait les cheveux d'un blond allant vers le doré et qui illuminaient de brillance. Des yeux...oh mon dieu c'était quoi ces yeux ? Ils étaient d'un bleu clair rappelant le ciel lors des plus beaux jour. Un petit cercle orange entourait la pupille. Son teint si bronzé faisait presque jalouser Sasuke,qui lui était aussi blanc que les fesses d'un bébé. Ses joues scarifiées lui donnaient un regard complètement animal. Il devait faire un bon mètre 80 et son corps lui donnait envie plus qu'autre chose. Les épaules bien carré et les abdominaux qui ressortaient sous son tee-shirt noir moulant. Il portait en bas un jean bleu moulant parfaitement ses fesses.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui avait l'air plus âge que lui quand soudain celui-ci releva la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke sursauta et sentit une douce chaleur immiscer en lui. C'était agréable. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans un autre montre. Sasuke se ressaisit et avant de pouvoir retourner à son occupation , il vit l'autre homme détourner le regard lui lançant un dernier petit sourire légèrement amusé.

C'était quoi ça ? Se moquait il de lui ? Non,il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué que Sasuke avait été chamboulé. Il avait tout de même était discret. Enfin...il pensait.

Il regarda le blond s'asseoir à une table seul et commencer à manger.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. Il savait pas ce qu'il ressentait .Ce mec l'agaçait. Et l'excitait en même temps...

La journée passa bizarrement assez vite sans qu'il ne recroise le mystérieux blond. Il se trouvait maintenant dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Dans la douche plus précisément. Il venait de terminer son cour de sport et comme il ne supportait pas la transpiration et son odeur, il était obligé de prendre une douche après chaque cour. « Une vrai gonzesse » lui répétait toujours Suigetsu. Et puis quoi encore ? Il aimait juste être propre et sentir bon. Lui au moins avait le sens de l'hygiène. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le beau blond. Il avait ressentit quelque chose de nouveau tout à l'heure. Il se sentait attirer vers lui. Pas que physiquement...Il ne saurait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Chassant ses pensées, il sortit de la douche et s'essuya le corps. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son casier dans l'attention de prendre ses vêtements quand il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit l'Uzumaki se tenant derrière lui un sourire amusé collé visage.

-Excuses moi je voulais pas te faire peur. Lui dit le blond sans se défaire de son sourire.

Sasuke se détendit légèrement.

-Toi, tu pensais me faire peur ? Répondit hautainement Sasuke.

Le sourire disparut du visage du blond et celui-ci prit un air plus dur. Sasuke se demanda un instant si il avait pas fait une erreur de lui parler comme ça. Ce gars lui faisait un peu peur meme si il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-Hum, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda plus calmement Sasuke. « Vaut mieux pas l'énerver celui là ».

Les traits du visage du blond se radoucirent légèrement et il répondit le ton amusé :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'suis là pour toi ?

Sasuke tiqua. Ce mec était idiot ou quoi ?

-Peut être le fait que ce vestiaire soit vide et que tu n'es pas besoin de te changer vu que tu n'as as pas eu de cour de sport ? Répondit sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Le blond leva ses sourcils avec un regard amusé.

-Ouais...tu m'as eu. Naruto fit une légère pause puis reprit : Le professeur Orochimaru souhaite te voir dans son bureau dans 10 minutes gamin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ce sale serpent puant lui voulait-il encore ? Le brun détestait cet homme plus que tout. Orochimaru était même pas humain ! Ce mec était tout simplement flippant. Et dégueu.

-Très bien, merci. Dit enfin Sasuke.

Sasuke vit Naruto sourire légèrement et sursauta lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha un peu.

Non mais qu'est ce que faisait ce crétin ? Il se détourna brutalement et prit ses affaires dans l'attention de s'habiller. Valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste à une distance raisonnable du blond au risque de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Ce mec lui faisait perdre la tête avec son corps d'apollon.

Se concentrant sur ses habilles, il entendit vaguement le blond le saluer et partir. Enfin...Lorsqu'il était en présence de Naruto, Sasuke avait l'impression d'agir comme un idiot.

Se souvenant soudain que Naruto l'avait appelé « gamin » tout à l'heure, il sentit de la colère s'immiscer en lui. Non mais d'où il se permettait de l'appeler comme ça ? Et puis quel age avait il ? Il ne ressemblait pas à un adolescent de 17 ans. Cet Uzumaki avait réussit à faire naître de la curiosité en lui.

Enfin habillé et prêt,il sortir enfin des vestiaires et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée.

-Je suis rentré ! Lanca Sasuke lorsqu'il fut enfin chez lui.

Itachi sortit de la cuisine et vint accueillir son frère chaleureusement.

-La journée s'est bien passée ?

Sasuke ne savait pas trop qu'est ce qu'il avait pensé de cette journée. Alors il mentit à son frère :

-Ouais comme d'habitude.

Itachi sourit et retourna en cuisine tandis que Sasuke enlevait sa veste et ses chaussures.

-Le dîné est bientôt prêt, entendit il crié de la cuisine .

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews :) Je suis désolé si ce chapitre vous paraît court mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à en écrire des longs. Enfin bon j'espère tout de même que ça ne vous dérange pas. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que je mette l'histoire en place:) Le prochain vous plaira sûrement plus ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


End file.
